A Psychic, a Doctor, and a Consulting Detective
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: When a murder case comes up randomly Chief Vick calls up Shawn to help, but what he doesn't realize it's no ordinary case...


**I don't own Psych, Sherlock BBC or Doctor Who at all I just wrote a small tidbit about the character****s**

**Hope you like it!  
**

A Psychic, a Doctor, and a Consulting Detective

It was a nice an sunny day in Santa Barbara full of hustle and bustle everywhere, except in a small office building by the beach. In this office building there were two men, a well gelled man, and a well organized dark skin man. Each other these men had a special job to do, one is a pharmaceutical sales men and the other is well a psychic detective for the SBPD. Both of these men are really funny and love their jobs, till one of them has to do a murder case then that makes them uncomfortable….

(Shawn's phone rings) "Hello? Oh Hi Chief! What's up?

"Well we have a murder case and I was wondering if you and Mr. Guster can come in and help with the investigation."

"A murder? Oh we'll love to come in to see the body! Will be there in five."

The two men started to leave till Gus a strange blocked call,

"Hello? Who is this? And how did you get this number?"

"Doesn't matter right now, is your friend Shawn Spencer available?"

"Um yeah"

Gus hands Shawn his phone with bewilderment on his face and horror in his soul and runs to his car and waits for Shawn.

"Hello? This is Shawn, who is speaking?"

"I am Sherlock Holmes the greatest detective in all England! And I have a opportunity for you."

Shawn started to walk out of the office to the Blueberry, but once heard what this Mr. Holmes had to offer he walked right back in the office and sat done in his comfortable chair and listened to this interesting offer.

"Go on…"

"Well I am taking a flight to Santa Barbara to see you and this case your about to work on, from what I have dug up it is not a murder."

Shawn was furious when Mr. Holmes told him this information so he hung up the phone and stomped to the Blueberry in a huff. Once he enter the small blue car Gus was in there jamming to some Beyonce and One Direction; Shawn was worried for his friends music choice so he turned on some K-Love and started to sing Tenth Avenue North,

"I can't believe what she did, I can't believe what he said, and oh don't they know it's wrong! I love that song, don't you Gus?"

"Um yeah it's nice. Who called you? The voice scared me Shawn!"

"Oh that! It was some detective from England, no biggie."

"No biggie, no biggie! Shawn that detective was probably Sherlock Holmes! We could have his help instead you using your fake psychic abilities!"

Shawn sat in the passenger seat thinking over his stupid mistake, but he didn't think long and hard about it for that same blocked number came up again and this time Mr. Holmes wasn't happy!

"Shawn Spencer I am in Santa Barbara now and I am looking for you! I hope you haven't forgotten about the murder chase with Chief Vick yet?"

"No I haven't Mr. Creepy Stalker Guy! I am actually going there now, thank you very much!"

Sherlock hung up the phone before he could finish is sentence. Sherlock and John were actually at the site where they found a dead man. And guess who were there, Jules Lassiter and Chief Vick. They were all waiting for Shawn and Gus to arrive, but as they waited there was a strange noise coming from the sky. It sounded like helicopter coming in for a landing, but quieter than one. The group of detectives looked up and saw a large blue rectangle fall from the sky rapidly like it was damaged. Chief Vick was very confused of what was going on so she sent out a S.W.A.T team to investigate the strange object coming from the sky.

"Surround it and whatever is inside make sure it doesn't hurt anyone here, understand!"

(The S.W.A.T leader nods)

The odd rectangular object landed harshly in the grass before the detectives and the S.W.A.T and once it came to a stop a man wearing a long trench coat came wobbling out with some blonde girl. Lassiter ran over taking his gun out and yelling,

"Get out of the um box! Now!"

The trench coat man was too weak to even talk to the yelling detective so he listened to the man and got to his feet and cooperate with him. Lassiter was very surprise of how well this strange man cooperated with him; he put hi gun away and took the trench coat man to Chief Vick for some answers.

"My Name is Vick and I am Chief of the SBPD, and who might you be?"

The trench coat man raised his head and tried to answer the best he can,

"My name is Joh-(He blacked out)

"Joh- what? Dang it! Now will never know who this man is! And where is Mr. Spencer?"

Well Shawn and Gus were actually pulling up when Chief Vick was wondering where they were. When pulling up to the site, Shawn saw the blue box in the background and started to pull Gus' well ironed shirt.

"Gus look over there!"

(Gus turns his head) "Oh my gosh! It's the TARDIS! I wonder why that's here."

The two men get out of the small blue car and walked over to the group of people staring at the dead man and the trench coat man lying on the ground. Jules and Lassiter were very confused with this case since it turned into a murder slash and strange object and person's case.

"Mr. Spencer you probably know who this man it, right?"

Chief points towards Sherlock Holmes, and he nods and looks back at the body on the ground.

"Oh great you let him here! This man tried to stalk me on Gus' phone this morning! And he comes here to Santa Barbara!"

Sherlock and Watson were not amused by Shawn's stupidity or his great hair either. Sherlock was already bored just stand there listening to people talk so he turned around towards the blue box and started walking over to it to investigate it. Watson was introducing himself to Shawn and Gus, while Sherlock went to a first hand on the case.

"Allo I'm John Watson and you've already met my friend Sherlock. It's good to meet you both."

Before anyone can handing out information, Sherlock starts yelling at Watson,

"JOHN! Come here I think I figured out the first part of our case he-"

Shawn was so mad with Mr. Holmes he ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. Sherlock was not happy when he did that so he asked Lassiter if he can keep him away from him at all times.

"Now after I was tackled violently by this man, I will now finish what I was saying. This box is a police box from London; it was originally used for the public to call the police from every crime scene that happened. Apparently this is not use as a phone booth anymore, it is now a time/space travel unit of some kind and that man in the trench coat with the young blonde woman drives it."

The man in the trench coat was coming to once he heard Sherlock mention his blue box. He tried to stand up and face Sherlock but he was too weak to walk; since he and the woman both fell a couple feet in the air.

"It's called a TARDIS, you fool! And yes I do drive it with a little help from my companion Rose here. Now where am I and who are all you people?"

Shawn took the trench coat man by his arm and lifted him up off the ground, "You're in California, 2012. And who are you?"

The trench coat man answered, "John Smith and that's Rose Tyler over there."

Chief Vick was finally relieved when John Smith came to, so she started asking him questions about his large blue box that landed in the middle of the field.

"So Mr. Smith, what is this blue box doing here? And where did it come from?"

"It's called the TARDIS and it's my home of some sort. And Miss Rose is my companion."

Chief Vick was confused with his answer so she just ignored him and got back to the murder scene, "Now this man was captured then shot with some sort of hand gun that our lab specialist can't find out what it is maybe one you guys can for me."

John Smith (Doctor) inspected the body with a keen eye then turned around and said to Sherlock and Shawn, "A Cyberman killed him! And let me tell you, that you don't want to mess with them."

Sherlock was not amused, "So what you're saying he was zapped by a metal man? Because they don't exist in this state!"

Shawn and Gus were so excited to be working with the Doctor because they have seen the Doctor Who series before, "I believe the Doctor! Cyberman are bad news!"

John Smith was furious when Shawn shouted his real name, "Shawn! Oh well I guess I should tell everybody who I really am. I'm called The Doctor, I travel many distance dimensions around the galaxy."

Chief Vick was more enlighten about the Doctor and what he was, but she was more confused about the Cyberman thing than anything else. She didn't know what to do because Chief Vick, Lassiter and Jules have never had something this huge come up in a case before, well it's a good thing she has Sherlock, Shawn and the Doctor to help out with this predicament.


End file.
